


The Best Anniversary Surprise

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a huge surprise for Loki. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Anniversary Surprise

Once upon a time, in the not-so-magical realm of Midgard, there lived a couple. A man of science and a god of magic. Which, often, would result in as much mayhem as it could sound to. But in the end, despite the stubbornness of both of them, they never doubted their affection. Even though they never made it as clear as others, and sometimes would argue over the smallest things, also hold grudges against each other . . . Well . . . They were pretty stable though. Today was the date when they first got together. Their anniversary. Loki was quite proud of himself for lasting in a relationship this long. He looked at Tony expectantly the entire time they ate that morning, expecting him to bring it up. The billionaire finally looked up from his cup of coffee and Starkpad with his latest project on it after seven minutes. "What?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do I have something on my face?"

Loi blinked, his expression falling with disappointment. He leaned back against his chair, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. "Have you forgotten, Anthony?" He asked, knowing it was a possibility but originally doubting it. It seemed as if he was wrong.

"What did I forget?" Tony frowned. "JARVIS?"

"Nothing in my records, sir."

Loki pressed his lips together, furrowing his brows and turning his face away. "Well . . . I suppose it was too much of me to expect it of you anyways." He looked back over to him with a scowl. "You did not forget anything important."

"Did I forget your pudding or something? Is that why you're so pissy this morning?"

"No . . ." Loki huffed through his nostrils, shifting. "But you forgot that too." He muttered under his breath.

Tony shrugged and sipped his coffee. "I'll have it delivered later." He stood and kissed Loki's cheek. "Gotta go. Work's calling." He walked downstairs to his lab.

"Tony, wait," He called after him, only to see him continue down the stairs. "And he did not even put our anniversary on his calendar!" He said angrily as he stood, going into their room and slamming the door, loud enough to where maybe he could hear it down in his damn lab.

Tony chuckled at the slammed door. "JARVIS, start plan Alpha, Stage One."

"Done, sir."

"This will be the best surprise anniversary of his life." Tony muttered.

Loki did not want to come out of their room throughout the day. It was not like he was missing anything. Tony was working, doing better things than anniversary gifts or at least acknowledgement. He laid on his stomach on their bed with his face pressed into his pillow, the drapes closed to conceal the light. "Hey, Lokes, can you come test something for me?" Tony poked his head in their room after having JARVIS unlock it. "I wanna see how resistant it is to magic."

Loki lifted his head, glaring sharply at Tony. It faded after a moment and he merely sighed, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "Very well." He agreed with hesitation, stepping off of their bed. "This best not be a waste of my time." He walked over to the door.

"Trust me. It won't." Tony beamed before leading him out to the balcony. Loki rolled his eyes, following behind him. He wanted to make sure it was clear how aggravated he was, the cold look on his face remaining.

Tony stopped him once they got in the center and turned to look at him. "Loki Laufeyson, I love you more than anyone else in the entire universe. I've loved you since you landed on my balcony." He took a deep breath and knelt on one knee before getting out a simple silver and gold wrapped band. "Will you marry me?"

Loki's eyes widened, staring down at the ring. Well, perhaps he hadn't forgotten. His gaze shifted to Tony, smiling widely. "Anthony . . ." He practically whispered, tilting his head to the side. "Yes." He spoke, not allowing any hesitation.

Tony beamed and kissed him lovingly. "Happy Anniversary." He murmured against the god's lips as he slipped on the ring.

Loki smiled into the kiss, returning it gently and closing his eyes once feeling the ring on his finger. "I love you, Anthony. Happy Anniversary to you as well."

Tony chuckled playfully. "And you thought I forgot." He teased, kissing his now fiancee's nose.

Loki could not believe he fell for that, opening his eyes and snorting playfully. "You must be so proud of yourself for managing to make me think that."

"Tricking the Trickster God of Lies?! Hell yeah I am!" Tony laughed.

"Good. If you were not, I would be extremely displeased." He threw his arms around Tony's neck, kissing him once again.


End file.
